Equestria University
by MasterFluff64
Summary: Equestria University... the twisted college for rich kids and their hopes and dreams. Silver, a bullied student, meets a wizard named Twilight Sparkle and befriends her halfway. !HUMANS! Rated K , rating may change to T in future.


**A/N: I don't know what to say. But, I have really good plans for this story. This story does include Pinkamena, with NO cupcakes! I would never torture you guys like that. x3  
**

**This story includes video game references. If you haven't played the game/don't know what it is, that's okay. **

**Enjoy!**

**EQUESTRIA UNIVERSITY (Chapter 1)**

* * *

Silver stepped on the bus, chewing the last of her toast. She closed her wings in a panic, sitting down in the back of the bus where nobody else was.

"So... Silver..." a blonde girl with black wings said, popping her head up from the seat in front of her. "You make any friends lately? Or have you been all alone, stuck with your silly egghead books and games?"

She giggled, so did the girl beside her.

Silver turned her head, trying to ignore the rude comments from the blonde, who went by Sunflower Shine.

Sunflower turned around, just as a sharp sting of pain struck her side. She jolted her head to the seat beside her, noticing a young sorcerer was using her magic to pinch her.

She growled, and the sorcerer shrugged, but glared back.

Silver couldn't help but chuckle, and Sunflower turned around and almost tackled Silver.

"GIRLS!" the bus driver yelled. Several students turned to look, and Sunflower quickly sat back down.

* * *

Students lined the square, eating toast and drinking coffee. Many went in and out of classrooms, carrying graded papers and unfinished work.

Silver jumped off the bus, holding a bag in one hand and a cup of hot cocoa in another.

She was wearing pink boots, pink shorts, and a pink shirt with a small brown Aperture symbol in the corner (Aperture from Valve's Portal), which went well with her dirty blonde hair. She had a silver necklace with a sea turtle charm, given to her by the only boy she ever kissed. She had a silver ring and silver tights going under her shorts, as well as a silver, sparkly headband. Her wings were pink.

Her nickname was given to her because of how much she wore silver accessories and clothing. Her real name was Silvia Dashing-Star.

She had a lack of friends. She spent more time reading and playing video games, drawing, and working on her studies to focus on friendship.

At the university, she took drawing and animating classes, which of course, disappointed her parents. But Silver did what she wanted to do. And that? That was animating and art. The two As, she called them.

She took a seat, sipping some cocoa and slipping her bag around the top of her chair. Her college was HUGE. You had to have perfect grades, tons of cash, and some sort of talent to join Equestria's top university!

A girl with pink, fluffy hair ran around, papers slipping from her notebook as she zipped by Silver. Another girl, with long, straight pink hair and yellow wings walked past, picking up all the loose sheets and sighing.

"Got your eye on that group of... sexy guys over there?"

Silver blushed, turning around and noticing a girl had snuck up behind her. "N-no! I was watching these girls..." Silver said. "You know I only have crushes on video game characters..."

"You little derp," the girl said, laughing and sitting in front of Silver. "Wheatley don't exist! Aperture Laboratories don't exist."

Silver shrugged. The girl drunk some coffee, humming to herself, quietly trying not to giggle as a guy walked up behind Silver and grabbed her shoulders.

Silver screamed, and the two started laughing madly.

"You... jerks!" Silver yelled, standing up and brushing the crumbs from her shirt. This is why she hated other people...

"Oh, Silver," the boy said, "little old buckin' Jingle here was just messing with ya!"

"Buck off..." Silver growled. "I hate you, Jingle." Jingle widened his mouth, touching his chest with his hands and making a silly face, pretending to be hurt. The girl laughed, and Silver walked off.

A powerful blast of light swished by Silver's hair, and she shrieked and jumped away. A wizard covered her mouth and raced up to Silver, mumbling "I'm so sorry!" over and over.

Silver shrugged. "If it was an accident, it's okay..."

"Good!" the wizard said. "I'm Twilight! That was a complete accident, I'm new here, and my magic is still pretty bad. I'm still learning... you sure do wear a lot of silver."

Silver widened her eyes, looking at Twilight then down at herself. "Oh! My name is Silvia... most call me Silver."

"So... because of what you wear, they call you that?"  
"Yeah."

Twilight smiled. She had purple hair with pink streaks. She wore a violet and white uniform with a collar, even though the university didn't have a uniform policy. A six-pointed pink star was in the corner of her dress, with five little white stars surrounding it.

"Er..." Silver mumbled. "I gotta get to class."

"What classes do you take?" Twilight asked.

"Animating, art, and science," Silver replied.

"Only three?" Twilight asked. "I take honors math, honors English, honors magic, honors-"

"Yeah yeah... you're an honors student. I get it," Silver said, rolling her eyes. _Egghead! _she thought. She waved to Twilight as she grabbed her bag and drink, walking off to her art class.

* * *

"Students!" the art teacher, Mrs. Jaybird said as students piled in the room.

"Take a seat at your normal spots," Mrs. Jaybird said, "we have a new student!"

Silver sat down, looking around the room for the new one. As to her surprise, _Twilight _walked in with a notebook and pencil, and some sort of book...?

"This is Twilight Sparkle," Mrs. Jaybird explained, "she came here from Ponyville, but she was born here in Canterlot!"

Twilight smiled, asking the teacher where she could sit. Mrs. Jaybird pointed at Silver, and Twilight walked over, waving at Silver and taking a seat next to her.

"When you said you took art, I wanted to take something fun," Twilight said, "and I brought this book!" She held up a long... long chapter book with a title of **_"ART JOURNAL"_ **at the top.

Silver smiled nervously, and Twilight flipped through a couple pages. There were drawing tips for animals and humans, little folder pockets for paper, and unfinished art so you could fill it in yourself! Silver grabbed the book, flipping through it all in less than a minute.

"I need this!" she yelled, and Twilight giggled.

"You can have it, when I'm done," Twilight said. "I need to use it so it can help me draw."

"Students Twilight Sparkle and Silvia Dashing-Star!" Mrs. Jaybird said, clapping her hands. "I said quiet! Today is free-draw."

Silver nodded nervously and pulled out a blank sheet of paper, handing one to Twilight. Silver drew a circle on her paper, a few guidelines, then more circles. Twilight watched with a smile, following Silver's every step. Silver drew a smile, eyes, then a muzzle and an ear. She erased a few lines, then scribbled on a poofy mane and tail. She drew three balloons as the pony's cutie mark and drew a box around it.

Silver also drew more circles, arms, legs, and fingers. She drew a really happy smile, poofy hair, and a pink shirt with three balloons on it.

She titled it "Pinkie Pie" and sighed.

"Pinkie Pie?" Twilight asked. "Who's that?"

"It's a really hyper girl who likes to throw papers around and throw parties," Silver explained. "You'll meet her soon... very soon. She memorizes everyone's birthday, like it's nailed into her head like a robot."

Twilight raised a brow, and the teacher sent them a glare.

* * *

"Art class was so fun," Twilight said.

Silver nodded. "Now I gotta get to my animating class, you shouldn't take it, it's really advanced with techies."

"Techies?" Twilight asked.

"Technology geeks," Silver said.

Twilight shook her head, turning around and walking away.

Silver giggled, turning around and running to her class.

A leg was shoved in front of hers, and Silver tripped, falling to the ground.

Sunflower... Sunflower opened her black wings and lifted Silver up by her right arm.

Silver tried to fly away, but Sunflower grabbed Silver's pink wings and forced her back. Sunflower Shine jammed Silver's head against the wall, knocking her out.

Sunflower dropped Silver, but was pushed against the wall with two sturdy hands keeping her there.

Twilight growled at Sunflower, slapping her across the face and sending Sunflower into a panic.

"Keep your insanity to yourself, you witch!" Twilight yelled, slapping her again and knocking her to the ground.

A hand grabbed Twilight's arm, and she turned around, then blacked out.

* * *

**So... what did you think? The first chapter will always be the shortest, so this may be a little short.  
**

**PLEASE REVIEW! **


End file.
